Alive
by Michellebelle
Summary: my first song fic. based on ALive by SR71


Alive By Michellebelle

Disclaimer: I do not own these people. They belong to JK and that is that. The song is also not mine. It belongs to SR-71 and it is called alive.

Enjoy my first Song Fic!

* * *

_**All she's asking is for a little more time,  
To walk away from his anger and leave the bruises far behind**_

Narcissa awoke to the sound of her husband sleeping. She tried to move but her limbs and body were just too sore. Her husband, Lucius, had once again beaten her last night. She heard him stirring beside her and she jumped. She decide she had better go downstairs and make him breakfast before he awoke. Weakly she rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen. She was surprised to see her son, Draco, there already. He usually never rolled out of bed until 11 and it was 5 in the morning. But no matter. She went on about her business and he went about his, whatever that was. Draco was itching to ask his mother what had happened to her last night after he went to bed. Those bruises were new on her face. He didn't have to wonder where they came from. He knew. Lucius was known for beating both of them. It wasn't always this way. When Draco was born, Lucius was the perfect father. It wasn't until a year or so after that. He started with the emotional abuse. For about ten years that worked. The day before Draco was boarding the train for Hogwarts Lucius hit Narcissa for the first time. She remembers it like it was yesterday. They were arguing about who was going to take Draco to the train. Lucius wanted Narcissa to take Draco because he had an important meeting but Narcissa wanted to be a family. In the end she got her way and a few unwanted bruises.

_**She won't talk about it...she's made up her mind**_

"Mother?" Draco finally made up his mind, it was now or never. He was just as terrified of his father as Narcissa was but he loved his mother. "What happened last night?" he said it so quietly as not to wake his father. He was trembling.

Narcissa was caught off guard. She knew this day would come. He was old enough to know. He was 18. She could have told him while Lucius was in Azkaban but she thought that he might change. But when he broke out after Draco went in to hiding she knew he hadn't. Draco and Narcissa were both in the house when he came home. Neither of them knew what to do. Tears welled in Narcissa's eyes, after all the hurt she still loved him and he was now home and safe. Lucius walked towards her and slapped her. _Malfoy's never cry_. Then he left the room. And that was it. Back to the torture. That had been over a year ago and nothing had changed in that time either. Draco was now bigger then his father but years of abuse seemed to make him unbelievably small.

"Nothing" Narcissa stammered after a few minuets. Draco knew that he beat her. What Narcissa didn't know is that Draco got it too. She would have done anything for Draco. But Lucius was smarter then that. He knew that if she knew he beat Draco then that would be it and he would be back in Azkaban. She would turn him in for Draco's sake.

"Mother I know he beats you."

"Draco you have no idea what you are talking about"

"He does it to me too. I know the look on your face." Draco didn't want to cry. It was hard to stop him self. "I don't know how much longer I can do this." his voice was raising. "I don't love him. I never have. He isn't good for you or me." He was yelling now. "We have to leave" they both stopped dead when they heard the sound of the door to Lucius' room open.

"Draco…" she whispered and hugged him "you shouldn't have done that"

"I know and I am sorry" Lucius was in the kitchen by this point. Cranky and surprised by what he heard, he flipped. His mothers' screaming was the only thing he heard. It was the only thing that filled his head at this point. He saw blood and hoped it was his own. Then he felt pain in his stomach. It was guilt. This was his fault.

All of a sudden the screaming stopped. He heard the sound of the door slamming and the car screeching. He opened his eyes and only saw his father.

_**But as the front door shuts behind her she whispers "give me a sign."**_

"Where is she?" Draco was trembling even more now and could barely keep his voice straight.

"She left" and he walked out of the room. Left?

_She wouldn't leave me. She can't leave me with him. It can't happen. _Draco was sobbing in the kitchen all alone. It was times like these when he wished he had at least one friend to talk to. He had no one. His mother was the only person he could talk to and now she was gone too. He had his father, who beat him. He couldn't leave the house either. They had already had to leave the Malfoy Manor because of the fact that the Ministry was looking for them both. They were perfect for each other.

_**Feels the power of the engine as she climbs to 65  
**_

She had done it. She left him. It felt good. She was driving around in circles. She had to go back to the house to get Draco later. She couldn't leave him alone with Lucius. It would be Draco's death.

Lucius was in his room, pacing. He knew she wouldn't have gone far. She loved him and Draco too much to just leave. And he had her wand. If he wanted he could make real trouble for her. But he just didn't care. He really did love both her and Draco. But he had never known love. The people that he was close with didn't know love either. They feared its power. Therefore no one knew how to show it. Being a Death Eater was all he knew. That was his life. And if you did something wrong in there you were punished.

**_Every piston sounds like freedom, every white line says goodbye_**

When Narcissa had married Lucius, she thought he loved her more then anything in the whole world. He was the most romantic person she knew. He brought her flowers and he loved her parents. He was part of the family long before her married her. They were soul mates. A match made in heaven people used to say to them. Then Voldemort came into the picture and ruined everything.

Draco was still in the kitchen sobbing when Lucius came downstairs.

"Malfoy's don't cry" he said, resisting to urge to smack Draco.

"This is all your fault" he whispered so his father could hear him. In to these words he poured all the hate into his voice and stung his father with them hard.

Narcissa was parked on the side of the road near the house. Thoughts of Draco were running though her head. She thought about why she married Lucius and put Draco and herself in this mess.

_**She'll find strength in her anger and the truth in his lies**_

"My fault? MY FAULT?" Draco was in the corner cowering as far into his father as he could. Once again he was making himself small. If he did this enough then maybe his father would leave them alone. Him and his mother that is. Usually this wouldn't be happening. Not here anyways. Where there are knives and all that. He would be safer any where in the house. But not here. Here is bad. This is bad. His father is bad.

"Yes your fault." Lucius seemed to boil over at this point. He slammed his fist into the table and started cursing everything. He was only a few steps form the cupboard where the knives are. Draco wished with all his heart that his father wouldn't think about those.

"_Lucius, where are you taking me?" _

"_You will see Cissa. Somewhere special. Just for you and me. I have something for you once we get there." He smirked at her but not a mean smirk. A love smirk. Narcissa turned 18 today and Lucius was the same. Narcissa's parents forbid her to marry until she was 18 even though her and Lucius had been dating since their second year. That was Lucius' present to her. A wedding ring. Lucius was taking them to his favourite spot on his manor. A little brook that ran along one of the edges of the huge manor. When they got there they had a beautiful lunch that Lucius packed himself, using no magic. After they finished eating they talked about what they wanted to do with the rest of their lives. The subject of marriage came and went in the conversation and Narcissa was a bit disappointed. She expected him to ask her to marry him today. After all it was her 18th birthday. But it didn't. And they left the spot where they were to go into the house and go to the ball room. Lucius' second favourite place. When they entered their song was playing all though the room and on the wall was the words (written in stars) Narcissa, I love you so much. You are my world and I want you forever and ever. Will you marry me? Narcissa was speech-less. _

"_Yes" was all she could whisper. Too bad that Voldemort ripped this happiness apart in less then 3 years._

_**When the last scar finally fades she'll have a new life**_

This memory brought tears to Narcissa's eyes. How could things have turned so bad so fast?

"Draco, come and sit down at the table and look at me" Draco did as he as told. He was a little closer to the knives. If he could just get his father on the other side of the room then he would be able to grab one. It didn't look like Lucius was carrying his wand. He usually carries it everywhere. And it was really easy to see. Unless he has another one that Draco doesn't know about then Draco might have the chance to escape.

_**Say goodbye to Mr. Right  
Lock the door, turn out the light  
Pack your bags, leave this trap  
Run away, don't look back  
See another day with each new sun  
Your life has just begun**_

Narcissa was sitting in the car wondering when a new thought came to mind. Why could she not just take Draco and run now. Nothing was stopping her right at this moment. She needed to get him away from Lucius that was for sure. All those years of abuse and she didn't know any of it. How could she not notice? Draco was such a bright wizard, good at concealment that is. Not even his friends at school, aside from Pansy. Draco wished that Pansy didn't know but how could he have hid it from her anymore…

"_Draco? Are you there?" Pansy called throughout the Malfoy Manor. "Draco?" _

_He hadn't been at school for a long time and she was starting to get worried about him. It was not like him to miss school and not tell anybody. She had tried to owl him so many times that she was running out of parchment. He had been out for 2 weeks now and still nothing. She had asked Professor Snape about it and he had not a clue either. Pansy had only been to Draco's house once before but she memorized how to get there. It was well hidden from muggles and other wizards, but Pansy knew how to get it and she did. She wouldn't have gone in if it hadn't been for the weird feeling she got when she arrived at his house. She knocked at the door for 3 hours and then finally realized it was open. She walked in carefully in case Lucius was home. She has met him a few times when he came over to her house to talk to her parents. He scared her more then both her parent combined. Just something about him, maybe the way he looked at her or maybe it was just him. He was like the opposite of Draco, they may look alike but Pansy knew he was different. She knew he was, he had to be. _

_As she walked in she noticed something that just was not right. There wad usually some kind of noise in this house, either a house elf or something else bustling about. Not today. And that scared Pansy. She was used to noise and she welcomed it in cases like this. She continued through out the manor until she reached Draco's room. She didn't know where she should go in or not. It was just something you didn't do with Draco. His life was his life and that was that. No way would this be ok in his books. But, something made her uneasy. Opening the door just a crack she realised he was in there. She could hear his breathing. _

"_Draco? Are you there?" she said again with a whisper. She heard him wake with a start. _

"_Pansy? Is that you?" he said calmly. "come in Pansy" _

_**See another day with each new sun  
Your life has just begun**_

_she was frozen to the spot. He never called her that nicely before. Normally he would have yelled at her for being at his house without an invitation. This was really starting to scare her. She opened the door a tiny bit more so she could seem him. But what she saw made her frightened beyond anything ever. Draco wasn't on his bed as she had thought. But was lying on his floor. "how long has he been here?" she thought._

"_Draco? Are you ok?" she went towards his carefully. As she got closer she say multiple bruises and cuts and it looked as though his right arm was broken. "draco, what happened?" he only uttered two words before he collapsed. "my father" was what he muttered to her. _

_The never speak of this incident, not the day after nor now. It was just something that doesn't need to be talked about._

"Now Draco, Son, why all this noise first thing in the morning?" Lucius asked calmly

"nothing father. Just me and mother talking" Draco was being very cautious of his words. Anything could set his father off and if he remember where he was standing…

"LIAR!" he moved towards Draco and grabbed him by the throat. "don't lie to me Draco. I know you and you mother were talking about me. Do you think I am stupid? Is that what you think of your own father?"

"I…Cant…Breath…" Draco stuttered. He was dying. This was it. His own father was about to kill him. Just before the world went black Draco saw his mother enter the kitchen…

She can still feel the touch of his hand  
Not just the violence but the warmth of her man

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to help her son. But she had to tell someone. Time was ticking. If he killed Draco she could not forgive herself. She needed an owl. What time was it? Was she too late already? She didn't have her wand…she couldn't go back alone…who could help her? They lived in the middle of nowhere. No one would ever find out. "DAMNIT!" there was no time to waste. She would have to go back without help. She would have to face him by herself.

_**Say goodbye to Mr. Right  
Lock the door, turn out the light  
Pack your bags, leave this trap  
Run away, don't look back  
See another day with each new sun  
Your life has just begun**_

Draco awoke in the hospital 2 days later. Pansy was there. His mother and father where no where to be seen. Oh there is Snape. What is he doing here? And where is my mother?

"Draco!" Pansy exclaimed "Snape, he's waking up!" still muddled with thoughts Draco tried to sit up.

"OUCH". Why I am so sore? Pansy what happened?" This was all so confusing. He looked at Pansy. It looked like he was trying to speak but no words were coming out of her mouth. Her eyes were swimming with tears. She was no use right now. He turned to Snape. "where is my mother?" Snape sighed.

He explained to Draco how she had come home to see his father strangling him. She was terrified he would imagine. Her only son…about to die. Somehow she managed to get her wand and, only knowing a few spells, used the worse one she could think of. "crucio" she screamed at him. He dropped Draco. Seeing as he didn't have his wand he went for the muggle method. He grabbed a knife and runs straight for her. He collides with her as the door opens again.

"I got there to late Draco." Snape said, his voice wavering. "she didn't make it. I'm sorry Draco. The last thing she said was "tell Draco I'm happy now."

_**It was the night she never felt so alive**_

The next few days were a blur. Family visiting, friends saying how sorry they were. Attending his father's trial. he got life in prison. Wasn't good enough Draco thought. He should be dead, not her.

_**The night she never felt so alive**_

The funeral was set for 2 weeks after it happened. They wanted Draco to be able to attend and for his fathers trial to be over. His relatives kept asking "are you ok son?"

He hated being called Son…his father called him that. The only person who understood was Belatrix, his aunt, and his mother's sister.

_**The night she never felt so alive**_

Auntie Bela was the only person he really talked to in those two weeks. She made him feel much better. She understood how much he loved his mother. She confessed something to him the night before the funeral.

"Snape told me what she said, do you understand it?"

"no…how could she be happy dying?"

"she was free, Draco, you were free now. With your father gone the Manor is yours. All his fortune and the name. It is yours now. This was the only was it would work. Don't you see Draco, if she had survived, and you father died. She would be in prison and you would be stuck with your father." She was crying at this point. Draco respected that she was showing emotion. None of his other family would. Malfoys don't cry they would all say. Such bull shit he thought "your mother gave you everything Draco. You have to go on now and live for her, because she couldn't live for herself."

_**even though it feels so cold outside**_

Draco awoke the morning of the funeral feeling horrible. He would have to see him mother today. She would be lying there, cold as ice. Getting ready took forever. When they finally arrived there, Draco would be allowed to go in by himself and say good bye. He didn't want to. He spoke to Auntie Bela the night before about coming in with him and she agreed to. As they walked to the coffin he was cold, and crying. Malfoys do cry he thought. they have emotions to. I miss my mother I will fucking cry.

"are you ready Draco?"

"no, but I have to" they both reached the coffin at the same time. They looked down and then looked at each other. One thing, and only one thing came to mind…

_"It's the first time I've ever seen her smile."_


End file.
